dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gryll
|Race = Saute-jin |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Criminal |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Henchmen Duplicate Gryll (Commeson copy) |Counterparts=Duplicate Gryll }} was a wanted criminal in the Milky Way Galaxy from Planet Saute who aimed to obtain the Superhuman Water of Potaufeu. Appearance Gryll is shown to be a teal humanoid sapient. His head has the shape of the head of a pickaxe, with his head pointed. He has a rather muscular body, with orange markings on his shoulders. His abdomen features what appears to be his abdominal muscles - which appear to be a gold sort of metallic color (it is unknown if this is part of his natural body, armor, or a modification of some kind as his henchman have something similar). His only known article of clothing is some sort of spandex on his waist. Personality His personality is that of a common criminal. He only cares about obtaining the Superhuman Water to enhance his own abilities, and does not seem to care about his henchmen, while they seem to care more about him then he cares about them. He is willing to resort to taking hostages and killing them to get what he wants, as he took Monaka hostage to get the key for the "Superhuman Water". Gryll does not take Potages words into meaning when he tells him the Superhuman Water does not exist. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Copy-Vegeta Saga Gryll and his henchmen headed to Potaufeu in order to obtain the Superhuman Water. They found Potage training in the middle of the night, yet Potage was able to evade them for the night. When Trunks, Goten, and Monaka arrived, Gryll and his henchmen had been able to find Potage and the key. Gryll then commanded his henchmen to kill Potage, yet he saw as his henchmen were defeated rather easily by Trunks and Goten. After his henchmen battled Potage, Goten and Trunks, Gryll commanded his henchmen to retreat, but not before they managed to capture the group by taking Monaka hostage. Knowing they couldn't allow harm to Monaka, Goten and Trunks surrender and allow themselves to be tied up. Gryll takes key holding the seal of the Superhuman Water from the captured Potage, and when he opens the canister, he is shocked to see Commeson, a purple liquid that soon absorbed Gryll's powers using the crystal and is swallowed up by it. When Gryll was swallowed up by it, an exact copy of Gryll was created made from Commeson's purple goo. Duplicate Gryll then captured Gryll's henchmen, creating copies of them as well. The group then assaulted Goten and Trunks, who were flying away with Potage and Monaka, while Gryll and his henchman are shown to still be weakened and lying on the ground. A few minutes later, Gryll is shown disappearing into the air, with his henchmen soon to follow. Power Gryll is not exceptionally powerful as after witnessing Goten and Trunks defeat several of his henchmen he chooses to retreat. When Duplicate Gryll is created, all of his energy is depleted, and soon disappears into the air. Gryll, along with his henchmen, use ray guns in combat. List of Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. Equipment *'Ray Gun' - A gun that fire laser beams capable of massive damage to a normal being. Video Game Appearance Gryll makes his video game debut in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where he appears as a non-playable boss in the first stage of the Story Event "Vegeta's Demise?! The Secret of Planet Potaufeu". Voice Actors *Japanese: Jiro Saito *English: **Funimation dub: Brian Olvera **Bang Zoom! dub: TBA *French dub: Jhon Rachid *Portuguese dub: Gabriel Gonçalves *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Zeca Rodrigues *Castilian Spanish dub: TBA *Latin American Spanish dub: Raúl Anaya *Italian dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Polish dub: Piotr Makarski Trivia *Gryll's name is based on the "Grill food". Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased